


(AntiHero) The G͏̡̨̕l͡i͘͝t̸͠҉c̶̸͡͞ḩe̢̨̕͢d̷͠ Chocolate Glitch

by EsculentEvil



Series: The Evilest Videos EVER~ [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Embedded Video, Fanart, Fanfiction, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: AntiHero bonding over sugar =3
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Ego Shipping - Relationship, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye, Septic Family - Relationship
Series: The Evilest Videos EVER~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	(AntiHero) The G͏̡̨̕l͡i͘͝t̸͠҉c̶̸͡͞ḩe̢̨̕͢d̷͠ Chocolate Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> There's a Tumblr version of this story, [if you'd like to read it there](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/639901868353601536/antihero-headcanon-16-the-chocolate-glitch).  
> There's also a drawing to go with it on both [Tumblr](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/187874673628/s-e-a-s-o) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354707/chapters/55953694) (and in the video).  
> The video embedded in this work can also be viewed on [Tumblr](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/640070406025379840/glitched-chocolate-speed-drawpaint-narration) or YouTube, itself.

The first time it happened, it had been a mistake.

Jackie hadn’t meant to grab their [resident Glitch’s favorite mug](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/622783499035869184/septic-funnies-mugshots-fired) that morning—he’d just been in such a rush! And he certainly hadn’t meant to steal his drink!

But he did.

And all he tasted was SWEET.

* * *

At first, he’d thought someone **else** had put their drink into Anti’s favorite mug.

Marvin seemed like the most likely culprit as he would probably like sweeter stuff and be brave (or foolhardy) enough to actually do something like this.

But, when he asked, the magician had only scuffed.

“I drink **mint** **tea** , silly!”

* * *

That’d brought him to Jameson who doesn’t like coffee (he’s so _bloody_ British).

He’d signed, once, that it’s just _too bitter_ , which made him the only other option (because Henrik, Chase, and even Jackie tend to mainline the stuff).

But the only sweet things Jameson likes are pastries that compliment his teas.

He wouldn’t drink hot chocolate any more than the rest of them would.

* * *

Which only left Seán—because surely **Anti** wouldn’t like hot chocolate!

“Ha? What’re ye talkin’ about? O’ course Anti loves hot choc’late!”

Jackie stares at the creator incredulously, “... W-what???”

“It’s the **opposite** of bitter coffee.”

* * *

~Epilogue~

“I um... I used your mug by accident...”

Jackie fidgets as Anti silently takes back his favorite mug. The clink of the clay against the countertop is surprisingly deafening in the large [Septic House](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/639697466064814080/building-the-septic-house-in-sims-4-for-myself-on).

“Ah noticed.”

The hero ducks his head, expecting wrath and rage. But Anti only sighs.

“But ye didn’t.”

The Super frowns as he glances up, finally looking at the Glitch before him. Anti’s still in the kitchen, hovering by his clean [curtesy of Jackie] mug, and staring guardedly back at him. Jackie swallows, “I um... didn’t know...”

“T’at Ah like hot choc’late?”

“That ya liked anythin’ sweet.” The heroic Septic scratches the back of his head, face warm, as he sheepishly looks away, “I thought ya’d like, like, black coffee...”

“Ew, no; shite’s nasty!”

Jackie laughs at that, nodding; “Yea, I need at least 3 spoons o’ sugar in mine!”

(Antisepticeye stares, surprised, “hWa... but... t’at’s so un’ealt’y!”)

(Jackieboy-Man rushes to shush him, “It’s pure energy, ok?!”)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add the epilogue to the video because it required more voice acting (and you ALL know I'm terrible at that by now ><;;;) and the focus of this video edit was to learn how to be a Glitch Bitch (aka: how to make Anti look like he's glitching out).  
> xD I actually ended up learning how to low key animate cuz the software I use didn't take gifs.  
> And I'm really proud of how it came out.  
> Thoughts?
> 
> O, also: Marvin’s part is in reference to the fact that Sean, himself, said Marv likes mint tea; it’s obviously not in line with my _[Septic Coffee Shop AU](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/618407144658796544/)_ where Marv’s drink is Cafè au Lait.


End file.
